I'll Never Forget
by xheartxcorex
Summary: TATE FIC. what if Tony did not recover from the Plague.A sad fic about Tony's Final Hours. i suck at summeries PLEASE READ :D WARNING MAY NEED A BOX OF TISSUES.


I am in the middle of Writing a Doctor Who fic but I watched SWAK yesterday and had a dream so I decided that I would see where it lead to.

What if Tony did not beat the Y-PESTIS. Ooh and by the way I made Tony 34 in this not quite sure how old he really is. And yes this is extremely corny! WARNING MAY NEED A BOX OF TISSUES!

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.. IF I DID I WOULD OF NEVER LET SASHA GO...EVER! LOL

I'll Never Forget.

Kate sat on a chair by Tony's bed under the florescent blue lights, holding his hand for the past 3 hours since Tony was told that he only had 15 percent chance of surviving through the night. Since then he had slipped in and out of consciousness so many times that each time Kate kept thinking that this time he's not going to wake up.

Kate looked down at his unconscious form wondering if or when he would stop breathing.

Tears began running down her cold pale cheeks her body shaking.

"Kate…." She heard a raspy voice.

"Tony…" She said as she ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting motion

"You're still here"  
Kate nearly felt her heart break at hearing his voice, he sounded so scared.

"I'm not going any where"

She squeezed his hand he returned the squeeze in a weak flex.

Tony's breathing was becoming more and more harsh with each intake of breath causing more violent coughing fits.

"Can…. can…" Tony whispered

"Shhh…." Kate said caressing his cheek affectionately "don't talk…"

"Can you do a favor for me" Tony said his voice shaky with emotion.

"…. depends what it is DiNozzo" Kate said forcing a playful smile onto her face.

Tony also smiled "I… promise it's not anything dirty"

"Then yes….I can do a favor for you" Kate said trying to keep her voice form cracking.

"…. Can you tell my mother and Father that I love them, and that I'm sorry if I've been a disappointment to them" Tony said quietly.

Kate felt more tears pouring from her eyes

"I'm sure… they're so proud of you Tony…. I'm so proud of you" Kate said voice finally cracking.

Tony smiled

" Will you tell them"?

"Of course I will" Kate said.

Tony felt hot tears running down his cheeks but he kept talking through his breaking voice "and… you tell McGee and Abby that I…well tell McGee that I'm sorry for calling him Probie and that he's a damn good agent. And Tell Abby that she is so special…. even if she sleeps in a coffin"

Kate chuckled even though she was sure she could drown in the tears she was crying.

Tony's voice cracked even more, "and tell Gibbs…that it's been such a pleasure. Working for him…"

Kate cut him off "Tell them yourself…you are going to get through this Tony, I know you, and you will not give up."

"Kate…. Please" Tony said a sob making its way up into his throat.

"Tell him,….. He's been more then just a boss to me… he's been like another father to me and I thank him for making me the agent and the man I am today"

"Tony…."

"Will you do this for me"

"…Yes." Kate choked

"Thank you" He said bringing Kate's hand up to his mouth kissing it gently making Kate sob.

A few minutes passed and Kate thought that Tony had fallen unconscious again.

But realized he wasn't when she saw his weak eyes staring back at her.

"…are……" She started but stopped as she felt more tears springing from her eyes

"Are you scared"?

"Nah… come on Katie. Its me your talking about"Kate laughed " oh yeah because Tony DiNozzo never gets scared right"

" Damn straight"

They both shared a smile. A sweet moment that would remain in Kate's memory forever.

But it was ruined when Tony broke out into a series of coughing fits.

"…Oh god" Kate said as she wiped more blood away from his mouth with tissues.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut as another sharp pain shot through his chest

"Tony… what's wrong"

".. Its hurts"

Kate felt her stomach flip and her heart pound and new realization coming to her 'he's not going to make it… he's going to die and he's going to be in pain"

Tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes like a fountain as she gripped Tony's hand tighter.

"Kate…" Tony started he knew in his heart. He wasn't going to make it. He was too weak and he know longer had the strength to keep fighting at least not for too much longer.

"I just… I just want you to know"

"NO!" Kate said shaking her head "don't say Goodbye… not yet"

"Please" Tony said choking on his on tears. " Kate… I can't"

"No Tony! ITS NOT FAIR, YOUR 34 YEARS OLD… YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE… YOU CAN'T DIE!" Kate's body began to shake more anger welling up inside her heart.

" YOU CAN HATE ME ALL YOU WANT AFTER THIS, BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE"

And it was there where Kate could no longer hold it and she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Its okay…" Tony said reaching out for Kate weakly

"No…. no its not ok… I Love you! you hear me I love you, I love you" Kate said through sobs

"Shhh…." Tony said pulling Kate to him wrapping his arms around her.

Kate buried her head in his neck soaking his skin with salty tears.

Tony softly ran his fingers through Kate's hair savoring the feeling of her silky strands.

"I Love you," He whispered into her ear softly making Kate shiver.

Kate looked up into his eyes.

And shook her head gently caressing his cheek.

"Why now…" she whispered sadly.

"I don't know…I just wish I told you sooner"

"You know" Kate whispered, " I always wondered if there was more to our relationship then just you know. … But I never really believed I could Love someone so much" Tears began flowing once more but where wiped away by Tony's gentle fingers.

"But now" Kate choked "…its too late"

Tony shook his head weakly

"No…can we just. Pretend about all the stuff we'll do together when we get out of here"

Kate smiled

"First off… we'll go to Disneyland" Kate said playfully.

"Disneyland…I've never been there"

Kate scoffed "you've never been to Disneyland?"

"Nope"

"Wow…DiNozzo that's really sad… anyway we'll go there OH! We'll go eat those disgusting corn dog things which are really just fat on a stick and then we'll go on the roller coasters until we throw up"

Tony chuckled "it's a deal"

Tony and Kate shook hands softly; Kate gently brought Tony's hand up to her cheek leaning into the softness of his hand, savoring it remembering it, imprinting it on her brain.

Kate opened her eyes to look straight into Tony's

"…How am I supposed to live my life… knowing what we could have had"?

Tony felt tears running down his cheeks once more.

"All…the things you've done… all the things that you could have done"

"You mean like marrying you"

"What…"

"Would you."

Kate look confused "would I what."  
"Marry Me" Tony said a twinkle in his eye.

There was a pause and Kate entwined her fingers with Tony's

"Yes" she whispered

Tony broke out into a smile and softly pulled Kate back down to him pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kate leant her head against Tony's "I'm never going to forget this" Kate Whispered

"Promise" Tony said weakly.

"I promise" Kate said shakily.

Kate snuggled into Tony's side resting her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head gently.

10 minutes passed without a single word said. They didn't need to say anything.

Just having Kate in his arms was all Tony needed now.

He only wishes that he had gotten more time with her. Got to kiss her fully, got to make love to her. Got to Marry her. He was serious before when he asked her.

He would of Married her He'd been in Love with her so long and he couldn't help thinking now if only he told her sooner…

He had never laid eyes on such a beautiful woman. She was everything that he wanted in a woman … not all these blonde bimbos he has dated of the years that Kate always picked on him about. And none of them had the heart that Kate did, Nobody could make him smile Like Kate did or make him laugh.

Even when they were fighting he loved her. He loved their banter; The Strong willed fighter in Kate was what Tony loved most. She would never give up with out a fight.

Tony could feel himself drifting away now.

Reality slowly but surely slipping.

"… Sing to me " Tony said through his oxygen starved voice.

Kate scoffed "you know I can't sing Tony. I hate my voice"  
Tony smiled "I love your Voice Katie, Sing to me"

Kate closed her eyes as she felt more tears threatening to fall.

"Ok…" She whispered

_When…. The wind blows I'll hear you…._

_I'll see you…_

_And when… you're gone _

_I'll remember you…_

Kate could feel her voice begin to get shaky as she quietly sang the song her mother sing to her as a child.

_go... to sleep my darling_

_And when you wake…I'll still be here. _

_In your heart my love. In the sun and the moon._

Kate squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Tony's breathing become slower and slower. And she knew he wasn't going to stay for too much longer. But she kept singing even though sobs were threatening to break.

_In the dark…. I'll be your light and _

_When…you're scared and all alone _

_Think of me _

_I'll guide you home_

Kate sobbed as she felt Tony's life drifting away as his heart beat became slower

_Go…. To sleep my darling_

_And when you wake…I'll still be here._

_In your heart. My love… in the sun and moon._

_When you scared and all alone _

_Think of me_

_I'll guide you home…_

Kate knew that her words were being choked by her sobs but she still didn't stop the song.

_And. when you wake… just remember…_

_I'll always… Love you _

" I love you." Tony whispered as he drifted off into the eternal sleep.

Kate opened her eyes and looked up into Tony's closed eyes and was met with not a look of pain on his face like she imagined but a look of peace, love and happiness.

Kate burst into tears once more clutching Tony in her arms feeling his warmth slowly drift away.

A half and hour passed and Kate wiped the ever flowing water fall of tears from her face as she placed one final kiss to her Lovers cold lips

She whispered

"I promise… I'll never forget"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

there I did it……

and I'll admit I Cried like a big wuss all the way through writing this, so much at times I had to stop and come back to it later.

And about the song. It was sung to me when I was little.

And I know it's a very depressing fiction but it was eating me after I had this dream to write it.

This little voice in my head going

"go..on… write it you know you want to"

and even though this is probably the most depressing fic I have ever written… I am proud of the way it came out.

What do you all think???


End file.
